memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dukat
"One man's villain is another man's hero, Captain." ( ) Dukat, S.G. was a Cardassian military officer who served as Prefect of Bajor in the final years of the Bajoran Occupation. As the last person to hold the position, Dukat lost favor with Cardassian Central Command and fell into a downward spiral for several years. However, he became ruler of the Cardassian Union overnight after he negotiated Cardassia's entry into the Dominion. Following his defeat in Operation Return, he became a disciple of the Pah-wraiths and, along with Kai Winn Adami, attempted to release them into the Bajoran wormhole. Dukat was imprisoned in the Fire Caves with the Pah-wraiths after a fateful confrontation with the Emissary of the Prophets. :Dukat's 'initials' (S.G.) as stated in the episode ("Permanent Documentation File, Dukat, S.G."), may in fact be indicating a type of rank as opposed to his initials, such as 'Station Gul', as he was in command of Terok Nor at the time of this recording. See notes below for more information. Career One of Dukat's first assignments was as a newly-minted glinn aboard the Kornaire. Among his tasks as a glinn was cleaning out a compartment where three men had gone through an explosive decompression, after which he could not sleep for a week. ( ) At some point prior to being stationed on Bajor, Dukat was a legate, but he lost favor with Cardassian Central Command and was reduced to the rank of Gul. ( ) He later rejected the title of legate because he felt Gul was more "hands on". ( ) Prefect of Bajor ]] In 2346, at the rank of gul, Dukat was assigned command of Terok Nor, the mining station and command post in orbit of Bajor that would later be known as Deep Space 9. Dukat was the last Prefect of Bajor before the end of the Occupation. He was responsible for many atrocities committed against the Bajoran people, and became one of the most hated individuals in Bajoran history. ( ) According to Dukat, he was convinced that a gentler approach was needed to quell the Bajoran Resistance and make Bajor suitable for colonization. His first act as prefect was to cut labor camp output quotas by 50%, abolish child labor, and improve medical care and food rations. These measures led to a 20% drop in the camp death rates. However, the Resistance repaid him by destroying an orbital drydock on his one-month anniversary, killing 200 Cardassians. During the Occupation, the Resistance would attempt to assassinate Dukat five times, all of them unsuccessful. Dukat grew to hate the Bajorans for not acknowledging his "compassion" towards them. ( ) ]] Despite his professed hatred for his charges, he conducted numerous affairs with Bajoran women, including the mother of Kira Nerys, Kira Meru, and Tora Naprem, with whom he fathered a daughter, Tora Ziyal, and whom he claimed to love. ( ) While prefect, Dukat reported to Legate Kell regularly; however, he did not have the respect from Kell that he was led to believe. Dukat created a counter-insurgency program to combat potential worker revolts on Terok Nor, but Kell secretly added a level to it in case Dukat tried to flee. The automated program was set to deal with various situations, the most severe of which was a complete takeover of the station. In the event that this happened, the program could initiate an auto-destruct sequence, and if Dukat tried to transport off the station while this sequence was in effect, his access codes would be nullified and he would be doomed to die with his station. ( ) Cardassian officer Dukat strongly opposed the Cardassian withdrawal from Bajor in 2369, a move which damaged his career as it occurred during his administration. After the withdrawal, Dukat became the commander of the Second Order. He played a major role in many interactions between the Cardassian military and the Federation for the next three years, and made several visits to his former command post, Deep Space 9, under various circumstances. ( ) Dukat was implicated in the supplying of illegal weapons to Cardassian citizens in the Demilitarized Zone in 2370 by his political enemies, including Legate Parn. Dukat assisted Commander Benjamin Sisko in his investigation of the Maquis, so as to prove his innocence. He was briefly abducted by the Maquis, but he was rescued by Sisko. It emerged that the Cardassian Central Command was actually responsible for violating the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. ( ) When the Cardassian Union underwent a revolution in 2372, Dukat sided with the victorious Detapa Council. He was promoted to Legate, and was made Chief Military Advisor. Following the Klingon invasion of the Union, Dukat was able to evacuate the Council members to Federation space aboard the cruiser Prakesh, with the timely assistance of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. ( ) , died]] Later that year, Dukat accompanied Kira Nerys to Dozaria to find the wreck of the Ravinok, a transport that had been lost several years earlier with Dukat's mistress, Tora Naprem, and his half-Bajoran daughter, Tora Ziyal, aboard. Dukat had initially intended to kill both Ziyal and Naprem, had they survived. However, after he found his daughter alive, he decided to take her with him back to Cardassia, despite the effect it would have on his career. ( ) Fighting the Klingons freighter Groumall]] After he returned with Ziyal, Dukat was demoted and given command of a small freighter, the Groumall. His family disowned him, his wife and children left him, and both he and Ziyal were shunned by Cardassian society. The Groumall transported Kira to the outpost at Korma in 2372. After finding the outpost destroyed, Dukat and Kira were able to capture the Klingon Bird-of-Prey responsible. Dukat urged the Detapa Council to use his captured intelligence to mount a new offensive against the Klingons, but they rejected his proposal, preferring to seek a diplomatic option. ( ) Disgusted with the Council's unwillingness to fight, Dukat began to carry on his own one-ship war against the Klingons. In 2373, he and his ship helped an undercover Starfleet team, led by Sisko, infiltrate Klingon military headquarters on Ty'Gokor to expose a Changeling. ( ) Rise to power 's union with the Dominion]] :"Cardassia ''will be made whole. All that we have lost will be ours again. And anyone who stands in our way will be destroyed. This I vow with my life's blood: for my son, for all our sons."'' By 2373, Dukat became convinced that the only way to regain Cardassia's former glory was for them to join the Dominion. In secret talks, he negotiated Cardassia's entry into the Dominion with himself as ruler. Dukat promised to the Cardassian people that under his leadership, all that Cardassia lost would be regained. His move was initially celebrated by most Cardassians, who had suffered defeat and humiliation for years at the hands of the Federation and Klingons. Dukat chose not to promote himself back to legate, since he saw the rank of gul as more "hands-on". ( ) In the months after his taking office, Dukat made good on his promises by expelling the Klingons from Cardassian space and wiping out the Maquis with his newly gained Dominion allies. Dukat commanded the Dominion forces which retook Terok Nor from the Federation in late 2373. In the following weeks, Dukat directed the Dominion War from his old command, winning many early victories against the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Bringing in Dominion reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant by re-opening the Bajoran wormhole was to be his greatest triumph. ( ) ]] However, victory was snatched from his grasp when the Dominion reinforcements were eliminated by the Prophets. As allied forces retook the station during Operation Return, Dukat – made half-mad by his rapid change of fortune – descended into madness after the murder of his beloved daughter Ziyal by Damar, his second-in-command. He refused to evacuate with the rest of the Dominion forces, and was captured by Starfleet. ( ) Madness "I'm so glad we had this time together, Benjamin. Because we won't be seeing each other for a while. I have unfinished business on Bajor! They thought I was their enemy! They don't know what it is to be my enemy, but they will! From this day forward, Bajor is dead. ''All of Bajor! And this time, even their Emissary won't be able to save them!"'' Afterwards, Dukat began suffering from hallucinations and fits of paranoia, and was treated by Federation doctors. After he was declared "recovered", Dukat was to be taken to a Special Jury at Starbase 621 aboard the [[USS Honshu|USS Honshu]] to stand trial for war crimes. However, the Honshu was intercepted by Cardassian warships, and Dukat escaped to a nearby planet in a shuttlecraft with his nemesis, Benjamin Sisko. Dukat's hallucinations returned, and he attempted to kill Sisko before escaping in the shuttle. During his time on the planet, Dukat embraced his hatred for the Bajoran people, promising to one day return and rain destruction on all of Bajor. ( ) Pact with the Pah-wraiths :"Everyone has their reasons. That's what's so frightening. People can find a way to justify any action, no matter how evil." - Kira Nerys In late 2374, Dukat believed he had found a way to destroy the Bajoran people and their Emissary. Having immersed himself in the ancient Bajoran texts, he discovered that the wormhole was actually the Celestial Temple. He returned to Cardassia Prime and enacted an ancient Bajoran ritual to release a Pah-wraith into his body. Thus possessed, he travelled to Deep Space 9 and released it into the Celestial Temple via the Orb of Contemplation, causing the wormhole to disappear. In the process, Dukat killed Jadzia Dax, who was simply in his way. ( ) His inhabitation by the Pah-wraith had turned Dukat into their believer; subsequently he retreated to station Empok Nor and founded a community of members from the Cult of the Pah-wraiths. He was worshiped as a messiah, and fathered another half-Bajoran child with Mika. Dukat attempted to have the Cult members commit suicide to conceal his attempt to kill Mika. When he was exposed, he fled again. ( ) ]] In late 2375, Dukat secretly underwent cosmetic surgery on Cardassia Prime to pose as a Bajoran farmer, Anjohl Tennan. He then traveled to Deep Space 9 and gained the confidence of Kai Winn Adami, with the assistance of false visions given to Winn by the Pah-wraiths. He slowly convinced her to join him as a follower of the Pah-wraiths. The two plotted to release the Pah-wraiths from their prison in the Fire Caves, using the Book of the Kosst Amojan. The pair entered the Fire Caves, where Winn poisoned Dukat as a sacrifice to complete the release ritual. However, the Pah-wraiths rejected Winn and chose Dukat as their Emissary, restoring him to life and imbuing him with their power. After Dukat killed Winn, Sisko plunged himself and Dukat into the fires, which destroyed the Book and trapped Dukat forever in the prison with the Pah-wraiths. Sisko himself was rescued by the Prophets. ( ) Family and personal life Dukat's father was arrested and executed by the Cardassian government in an incident involving some arms dealers. Dukat blamed Obsidian Order operative Elim Garak for his father's death and ordered his execution at least twice. ( ) Dukat was married and had seven children with his wife, including a son named Mekor. However, he also kept several Bajoran mistresses when he was Prefect on Terok Nor. The first was Kira Meru, with whom he fell in love and was involved for seven years. Years later Dukat formed an attraction to Meru's daughter, Kira Nerys, the first officer of Deep Space Nine. ( ) Towards the end of the Occupation, Dukat fell in love with another Bajoran woman, Tora Naprem, and the two had a daughter named Tora Ziyal. Dukat sent the pair away to Lissepia in 2366, though their ship was downed by the Breen on Dozaria. Ziyal survived and was forced to labor in a Breen dilithium mine until Dukat rescued her in 2372. After returning to Cardassia Prime with his half-Bajoran daughter, Dukat was severely ostracized. His wife and children left him and his mother disowned him. ( ) Dukat had a strange relationship with Benjamin Sisko, in many ways his counterpart and opposite. Dukat saw Sisko as a friend and viewed him with a great deal of respect, although that view was not shared by Sisko. ( ) Dukat's closest friend was Damar, who had served under him when he commanded the stolen Klingon Bird of Prey. Dukat found Damar 'useful' and despite the fact it was Damar who shot and killed his daughter, he later forgave Damar and came to him for help, as well as encouraging him to once again become the brave man he had fought with years before. Dukat also had a good working relationship with his Dominion ally Weyoun and although they would occasionally antagonize one another there was a mutual respect between the two. Dukat even gave Weyoun a picture his daughter Ziyal had painted. In the last few weeks of his life, Dukat became involved with Kai Winn Adami, while posing as Anjohl Tennan. ( ) Dukat was fond of Bajoran springwine and didactic theater. ( ) Appendices Appearances *DS9 ** (Season One) ** ** (Season Two) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Three) ** ** ** (Season Four) ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** Apocrypha In the Millennium series, which begins shortly before Dukat released the Pah-Wraith that drove him to DS9 where he killed Jadzia and briefly closed the wormhole, Dukat's discovery of Sisko's apparent death with the creation of the Pah-wraith wormhole drove him to once again create the Cult of the Pah-wraithson Empok Nor (Now relocated to DS9's original position), becoming one with Kosst Amojan. Regarding himself as the Pah-wraith Emissary, Dukat developed a vendetta against Weyoun, who had proclaimed himself the Emissary of the True Prophets and sought to end the universe by combining the two wormholes. When the Defiant reappeared, Dukat briefly confronted Sisko and Weyoun after luring the two into the Mirror Universe, but, when this attempt to kill them failed, Dukat returned to our reality and managed to capture O'Brien, Quark, Rom and Garak. WIth these prisoners/crew, Dukat forced them to take an advanced Klingon ship to follow Weyoun and the Defiant into the wormholes before the end of the universe. Having been easily knocked out by his former 'prisoners' after freeing them from their Pah-Wraith induced Hells- Dukat was no longer empowered by the Pah-Wraiths as their 'conflict' with the Prophets was now over- Dukat subsequently managed to escape to a past version of Deep Space 9, where he committed a murder that Odo had been investigating prior to the destruction of the station, but, in a somewhat ironic twist (given that his alternate past self would go on to kill her), after the crew prevented the red wormhole from ever opening, Dukat was shot in the back by by Dax when he was distracted. Notes Dukat's initials (S.G.) come from the episode , in which Dukat records a permanent documentation file identifying himself as "Dukat, S.G." DS9 producer Ronald D. Moore jokingly gave Dukat's first name as "Elmo" on several occasions, http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/raolchat.txt but in the novels published by Pocket Books, Dukat's first name is identified as "Skrain." Moore commented: "The initials probably represent some rank or association or achievement (like Ph.d, or A.S.C., or J.D.)." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron63.txt In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine relaunch novels, specifically Unity, the resemblance between Dukat and Macet (both played by Marc Alaimo) is explained, stating that they are cousins. Along with many fans, StarTrek.com describes Dukat as "the most complex and fully developed bad guy in Star Trek history". http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/specials/article/1617.html In 2002, Dukat placed fourth in TV Zone's list of the top twenty science fiction television villains. The Borg Queen was second, Weyoun was eighth, Q was eleventh and Seska was nineteenth. Ronald D. Moore commented: :I don't think of him as being completely evil through and through to the point where every thought, every impulse is shaded by a nefarious agenda or horrid motive. We've seen other aspects to this guy over the years. He ''can be charming. He can be generous. He can do the right thing. All of that somehow makes his "evil" actions all the more despicable, because we know that there was the potential in there for him to be a better person. But sometimes the clichés are true: Hitler loved his dog. No human being (and by extension, no Cardassian) is one hundred percent pure evil. But there is a "critical mass", if you will, where the dark deeds attributed to one person become so overwhelming that they swamp all the redeeming characteristics. Dukat is a bad guy. A very bad guy. He has a lot of blood on his hands and it's hard to see how his smile and innate charm can wipe that clean.'' http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron79.txt The stunt costume used for Dukat in was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Category:Cardassians Category:Guls Dukat Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Cardassian military personnel Category:Government officials de:Dukat es:Dukat fr:Dukat nl:Dukat sv:Dukat